Ash's Arabian nights
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash learn Elsa receive a letter from her old friend from a kingdom and he decides to bring the gang along to a new adventure where they met a average street rat name Aladdin and his monkey Abu then found a mystic lamp and made friends with the Genie but what dangers will lurk in Agrabah AshXHarem AladdinXJasmine


**Ash's Arabian nights**

**Chapter 1**

**invitation and the cave of wonders**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Aladdin also this is the very first time i made this crossover and this is connected to Ash's adventures of quest for Camelot and will show Elsa from Frozen recieved a letter from her and Anna's friend and enjoy this story**

near the sands from a far away place was a stranger traveling with a Camel "Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam. Where it's flat and immense, and the heat is intense. It's barbaric, but hey, it's home." he had been travelling days and nights at the dessert "When the wind's from the east, and the sun's from the west, and the sand in the glass is right. Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly, to another Arabian night." just then he was going to a city had a huge palace where people are at the market and a torcher blows fire out of his mouth

"Arabian nights, like Arabian days. More often than not, are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways. Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons. A fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes." just as he arrived the camel was panting and collapse of exhaustion then a little man known as Peddler slide from the csmel to the ground "Ah, salaam, and good evening to you, worthy friend. Please, please, come closer." as a worthy traveler went to close

"Too close. A little too close. There. Welcome to Agrabah, city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today. Come on down!" the peddler opens his msrket of all the merchandise he had with a sign said "Sale" on it

"Look at this. Yes. Combination hookah and coffeemaker. Also make julienne fries." Peddler shows him a contraption that makes coffee and puts the potato on and makes fries "Will not break. Will not... " as he tap it three times then it breaks "It broke." the Peddler toss it away and sound of glass break was heard "Ohh! Look at this. I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware." he has an box then opens it does a raspberry

"Listen. Ah, still good." but the traveler was planning to leave "Wait. Don't go. I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think, then, you would be most rewarded to consider this." the Peddler shows them an Lamp

"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp. It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed then met a friend who help him and a lamp. The diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? it begins on the daylight" as the lamp shows In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they use them as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At tree on the hilltop near a lake shows a house was close to it had more rooms at the living room was a girl she was tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles wears her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hair band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It is woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair. She wears a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes attached to the back of her bodice. wears the same makeup as at the coronation, however, due to the change in lighting, the magenta lipstick becomes a dark pink, and her lavender eye shadow becomes a shiny purplish-pin was reading a book

"A brave and noble hero came from the far reaches of a mysterious world helps others in need from danger lurks." she said while reading but she imagine the page showing the hero was "someone" she knew who win her heart snd helped her by her problems

"I feel like seeing him right now." the girl is heading to the upper level at the master bedroom shows trophies, master digivice, beyblade, duel disk, hidden leaf headband, a coat with a eye hung up with a blade but on the bed was a raven hair teen but blush because he is shirtless his name is Ash Ketchum was busy writing on his journal of everything that happened on his journey till he feels hands rubbing on his shoulders then he smiles

"Hey Elsa" as Ash kissed the girl was actually Elsa Queen of Arendelle "Hello my handsome prince i just came over to dee how you are doing?" Elsa asked him Ash chuckled "Just writing on my journey till things worked out of peace I'll save this ss a memory." Ash placed his journal on the shelf has about 150 of them then Elsa had a clever idea "Ash perhaps we can spend time together just you and me alone." Elsa said by kissing him on a cheek that turns him on

"I never say no to you." as Ash kiss Elsa and held her waist they start making out Ash slowly kisses her wonderful neck made her moan loving his touch then Elsa stopped him "Ash let me get comfortable." Elsa start removing her dress reveal her bra and panties match the ssme color as her dress Ash turned away to give her privacy but Elsa turns him around "Now Ashy you can stare you know." Elsa said with a wink on her eye then Ash held her waist once again with Elsa giggling

"You are more beautiful Elsa since we first met." the two start kissing and making out Elsa wrapped her arms and legs around him Ash nibbles on her neck and his hand strokes her hair now reaches her lace and unclasped her bra showing her breasts Elsa smirked and blush by it "You're wonderful Elsa." Ash admired her as he starts massaging her breasts and she is loving it

"Oh...Ash." Elsa moaned as Ash was pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan more "Oh that's it Ash keep going." Elsa said as Ash continues and squeezing her right breast and start sucking Elsa starts stroking his hair made him go faster as soon he was done Ash lowers down and undid her panties made Elsa completely naked then Ash starts licking her womanhood

"Mmmmmmm Ash." Elsa enjoys his touch as she's getting wet then Ash starts fingering her inside made her moan passionately "That's it Ash i love it." she said wanting Ash to keep going deeper and deeper as she feels her limit "Ash here it comes!!!!" as the floods were released to Ash's mouth Elsa breaths heavily "You really enjoyed it." Ash said as they kiss again Elsa lowers down and undid his pants

"Now Ashy you had to let it go." as she sees his bulge growing she pulls his pants and boxers off seeing his rod Elsa starts stroking made him hiss then she licks the top and puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"oh Elsa..." Ash is lost of words as Elsa continues bopping faster enjoying it he squeezed her butt made her go more faster letting Ash moan more as he too is reaching limit "Elsa I'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and starts licking her breasts clean then they kiss once more as Ash place her to the bed and now he' turns her around place his rod in her butt and starts pounding

"Ohhhhhh Ash yessssss!!!!!!" Elsa moaned as Ash goes to town in her "You really enjoyed it more Elsa" Ash said as he goes more faster Elsa has her eyes closed enjoying it as she feels it coming "Elsa I'm gonna cum!" Ash said as he's still pounding

"Inside me my Ash!" as he fires his seed in her butt then they start kissing once more and Ash is on top of her "Ready my Elsa." Ash said as Elsa kiss him "You know I'm ready my Ash!" they both smiled as they start kissing and Ash starts thrusting her "oh oh Ash Ash Ash Yes Yes that's it don't stop!" Elsa begged Ash not to stopped as he continues thrusting faster Elsa wrapped her arms around him letting Ash continue more faster they been continuing hours as they reach limit

"Elsa I'm gonna cum!" Ash said as he is still thrusting "Me too Ash let's cum together!" as Ash fires his seed in her those two were exhausted and relax in the bed "Ash i enjoy this more with you." Elsa replied resting on his chest with a smile "I know what you mean Elsa if we had a chance of a other adventure together." Ash said as Elsa smiled "I like that idea also you became my only love who had help me." Elsa stands up going to get dressed but Ash helped out as they kiss and part ways

Elsa goes down to her study very elegant very crystal clear and she has a purple candle placed there "I can start my novel i been planning to let everyone know my story." she goes to her steady and start writing up salmon ideas for her novel that she's decided to make depicting her life born with special powers.

"Ash was the only one that was not afraid of me and our love conquered the fear..." By then the candle the flame turns from yellow to a bright pink red color in the Embers and Flames float over to her it condenses into a letter. "Is that a message?" Elsa replied as It looks down and she catches it

"It's not from Arendelle but whk send it I wonder?" she then proceeds to open it and upon reading it "I don't believe it? this came from Agrabah!" she discovers that's an invitation to the wedding ceremony of Princess Jasmine of the kingdom of Agrabah.

"Anna and I are both invited as princesses of Arendelle! Oh my i don't think the Sultan didn't know i am married?" Elsa said as she takes her information to Ash

"Ash!" as Ash heard Elsa as he walked over to her "Something wrong Elsa?" Sdh asked looking worried but Elsa still smiling

"No Ash i just got the invitation to my friend's wedding ceremony at Agrabah." Elsa show him the invitation "I didn't know you and Anna had a friend?" Adh said

"Yes my parents were friends with the Sultan years ago and took me and Anna with them to meet his daughter Jasmine we became friends alot till we haven't seen each other again...I was thinking if we can go Ash can we." Elss said to Ash in which he agrees

"Of course Elsa we can go it would be a fun adventure and we should take some of our friends with with us." Ash said as Elsa feels happy that Ash accept "When will we leave Ash?" she asked

In a darkest night at the dessert, where a dark man dressed in extravagant clothing, has a twisted black goatee and a faint mustache, as well as gray eyeliner was on the horse waits with a dark purpose. but a other horse appeared riding it was a thief

"You are late." said the man "A thousand apologies, O Patient One." the thief replied "You have it then?" the man asked

"I had to slit a few throats, but I got it." the thief shows him a gold half piece of a scarab but the man tries to nab it "Ah-ah-ahhh. The treasure." but an red parrot swoop behind and steals it from his hand

"Ow!" he said as the parrot gives the piece to thethe man "Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you." as he had a other piece

"What's coming to you. Awk!" said the parrot as he puts them together then yhe scarab was alive and shine then starts flying away

"Quickly! Follow the trail." he said ss his horse was following the trail with the thief and the parrot "Faster." he said then the scarab splits and rotates as it became the eyes they stopped snd heard a tremor the horse neighs then wind howling as the sand forms to a huge lion head yhen it's mouth was opened

"At last, after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders." said the man as the lionlion head was called the cave of wonders

"Awk. Cave of Wonders!" said the parrot

"By Allah..." said the thief as the man grabbed him "Now, remember. Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine." he said as the thief chuckles walking towards it

"Awk, the lamp. Awk, the lamp. Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" the parrot was actually talking to the man

"Shh." as the thief wad getting closer then looks inside sees a yellow-orange light as he steps in the Cave suddenly echoing rumble

"Who disturbs my slumber?" said the cave of wonders that can talk the thief gasps

"It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief." said Gazeem as he bowed "Know this. Only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." it said to him

"What are you waiting for? Go on." said the man as Gazeem walks closer the beast sighing Gazeem took one more step nothing happened he was relieved until it was roaring the light went brighter then Gazeem is screaming tryong to get out but the cave closed his mouth buried him to the sand

"No!" said the man

"Seek thee out the diamond in the rough." said the cave as it's eyes had fade away showing the two pieces the parrot was buried in the sand but was out coughing "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp. Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so tickled off that I'm molting." said the parrot as he picks up the pieces and flew to the man giving them to him

"Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy." he said to the parrot name Iago

"Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incredible. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise. What are we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big..." as the man shut his beak up

"Yes. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this... diamond in the rough." he said as he must find the one that can enter the cave of wonders

**that's it of ch 1 of Ash's Arabian nights hope you enjoy it of how it goes and i add where Jasmine was Elsa and Anna's friend in the story and don't worry it's not a 2019 version it's a old animated classic and I'll be doing darkness turns to light and last digimaster including two hearts one destiny and will Ash and his friends meet slsddin so enjoy**


End file.
